


Help! I've been turned into a FFXV character!

by SirPrompto15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Halloween FFXV Bigbang, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrompto15/pseuds/SirPrompto15
Summary: Lucy and her cousin Josh are costumed and ready to attend a party for Halloween. Howrever, when they are given a mysterious crystal, things start to change.My entry for the Halloween FFXV BigBang 2020
Kudos: 1
Collections: Halloween Big Bang FF XV 2020





	Help! I've been turned into a FFXV character!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to give credit to my two partners on this project.
> 
> First ,Ferb who proof readed this story. Check out his awesome work on DA: https://www.deviantart.com/theferbguy  
> Second, to Jay who created this awesome artwork for the story:  
> https://twitter.com/jayysnest/status/1320830260926124034?s=21

Lucy Carlson was excited.

It was her favorite time of the year again. Sure, being 20 years old, she was too old to go trick or treating during Halloween, but she could still dress up, right? That’s what she liked about the holiday. She had conventions where she could cosplay, but that was another opportunity.Not only that, but Lucy and her friend, Josh were also big fans of the Final Fantasy video game series.

While Josh was a veteran since the seventh game(and even has the remake), Lucy’s first game and her favorite one was Final Fantasy XV. They both agreed to dress up as their favorite characters from the game during their local convention’s Halloween party.  
Josh would dress as the game’s main hero, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, while Lucy would cosplay as her favorite character, one of Noctis’s companions and best friend, the cheerful Prompto Argentum.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The two friends were getting ready for the party, putting on their costumes, wigs, and makeup.  
Well, Lucy was helping Josh with his makeup since he didn’t know how to do it. Lucy has seen tutorials online. She knew how to turn her nerdy friend into the geeky and layback prince.

“Here, all done!” Lucy said. Josh looked at himself in the pocket mirror. “Not bad.” he said.“You better not gonna wear your glasses, Noct doesn't wear glasses.” said Lucy.  
“I put on contact lenses, so I’m fine!” Josh replied, before grabbing his Noctis wig and putting it on. Once the wig was placed on his head, Josh was now fully costumed.  
“Whoa, it’s like seeing the real Noctis!” said Lucy.  
“The prince of Lucis and king of fishing!” Josh replied, mimicking Noctis. Both friends laughed.  
“You’re really good, you know that!” said Lucy.“Thanks, but you should get ready to become Prompto.” Josh told his friend.  
“Sure, I’m almost done!” said Lucy as she headed to her room to put on her makeup, wig, and rest of her Prompto costume.  
Little did they know that a mysterious, but oddly familiar figure was watching them through the window of the living room.

“Interesting,” he said with a British accent. “These two fools will do.”

A moment later, Lucy came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her Prompto Argentum cosplay wig and makeup mimicking freckles on.  
“Alright, let’s go have some fun!” said Lucy, mimicking Prompto.  
“Sure thing Prompto.” Josh replied, playing along.  
The two friends grabbed their bags and headed to the party.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were crossing the park to go to the community center where the party was taking place, Lucy had the feeling that someone followed them.

“Weird.” said Lucy.

“Something wrong?” Josh asked.

“Just thought we were followed.” said Lucy.

“Hopefully, there won't be any thugs,” Josh replied. “Maybe going through the park wasn’t a good idea...”

“It’s the quickest way to get to the community center!” said Lucy.

“Oh, you have nothing to fear, child!” A mysterious person said a raspy voice.

Both Josh and Lucy looked surprised and scared as they heard the voice. They wished to have Noctis and Prompto’s powers so they could defend themselves.  
A figure wearing a dark hood came out of the shadows. It was an old woman.“Man, just who are you?” Lucy asked.  
“Let me assure you, I mean no harm.” said the old woman. “Tell me, being costumed like you are, you might be going trick or treating, am I right?” she asked. “Ain’t you two too old for this?”

“We’re just going to a costume party, why do you care?” Josh asked, still not trusting the shady old lady.  
“I can read your minds. This celebration of yours is to bring you an escape to your tough and horrible lives.” said the woman. “I have something that will make sure that escape of yours becomes a new and better life, not only for both of you but for others as well.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Lucy asked.  
A small purple crystal materialized in the old woman’s left palm.  
“With this, you will never have to remove those costumes of yours again.” said the old woman as she placed the crystal in the pocket of Josh’s Noctis vest. “Now, off you go both of you. You don't want to miss your party!”  
Both Josh and Lucy were startled and shocked. “Let’s get going, Lucy.” said Josh. Lucy nodded and followed her friend.

As they exited the park, the woman waved at them. “Have fun!” Dark energy surrounds her. Where the shady old lady used to stand now stood an even shadier man with dark purple hair and amber eyes, wearing a dark trench coat and a fedora hat. 

“Yes, have fun...” she said with a dark tone and a British accent.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the walk to the community center wasn’t too long. The two friends went inside the gym, which was used for the party. A lot of costumed people were already here. There was even a counter connected to the community center’s kitchen serving food and drink (no alcohol though.) The area has booths with games and vendors The central area served as a dancing floor, complete with a DJ.  
“Looks awesome!” said Lucy.  
“I feel like the real Prompto right now. I want to take a selfie!”

“Yeah, good for you.” said Josh. The two friends went to join the festivities.  
They noticed a familiar figure among the other costumed people.

"Hey Ferb!” Lucy cried, waving a hand to her friend.

“Hey Lucy!” said Ferb, dressed in a three-piece Chocobo costume. He held the mask in his left arm. “Never thought I see you here! Who’s that with you?” he asked.  
“That’s my cousin Josh!” Lucy replied. “Josh, this is my friend Ferb!”

“Oh, nice to meet you!” Josh replied.“Nice Chocobo costume by the way!” said Lucy.“Thanks!” Ferb replied. “My friend Zipper Zest made it for me!”  
“She did a good job too!” Lucy replied.

“Listen, I gotta get something to eat. I’ll talk to you and your cousin later!” said Ferb. He left for the food counter.

Lucy and Josh had a good time at the party. They ate hot dogs, played video games, took pictures, and even danced.

As they went to sit down to rest, Lucy noticed something glowing in Josh’s costume vest pocket. “Josh, you know that crystal that creepy old lady gave you?” she asked.  
“Yeah, what about it?” he asked. Lucy pointed towards said pocket. Josh looked at it. The crystal was glowing. “Whoa, this is sick!” said Josh as he took the crystal.

As he did that, the crystal glowed even brighter and unleashed a powerful energy surge that made the light of the venue flicker. Then a strange miasma surrounded the room.  
“Josh...I don’t feel so good…” Lucy said, looking pale.

Josh knew where he heard that catchphrase. "No Lucy, tell me you didn’t get snapped!”  
Fortunately, Josh wouldn't worry about Lucy disappearing. Unfortunately, things started to change.

The other costumed people around them cried in pain, as weird and twisted changes affected them. Shortly after, Josh and Lucy started to feel the same.

They felt their bones crush as they rearranged themselves. Their muscle structure changing, giving them pain. The wigs they wore fell off their head, revealing their real hair, which has a spot of the same color of the respective wigs they used to wear(Black for Josh and blond for Lucy. The new color spreads through their real brown locks, went longer for Josh, and shortened for Lucy. They rearranged themselves into their costumed characters hairstyles.

Josh gained a bit of muscle on his arms, legs, and torso, but not much. His eyes narrowed and his contact merged with his eyes, becoming real ocean blue eyes. His nose, mouth, and chin changed, turning into handsome and familiar traits. His voice changed to a familiar one.

Lucy‘s transformation was also continuing. The freckle makeup on her face incrusted into her skin and became real freckles. Her eyes became a lighter blue, her other facial features changed to familiar and cute ones. Her breasts melted under her costume shirt and what was left restructured. She, or rather he felt something between his legs. His newly gained manhood.He felt a newly adam apple on his neck, as his voice changed to a deep but youthful tone.

The transformation complete, Josh and Lucy looked at each other.

“Are You okay?” Josh, now the real Noctis Lucis Caelum asked his friend. “Why do you look like the real Prompto?”  
“I should ask you the same.” Lucy, now Prompto Argentum asked, sounding the same way he sounds in the video game. “Whoa...I sound like him!” he said.  
“And look like him too!” said Noctis. Prompto touched his face and hair.  
“O...Em...Gee, you’re right!!!” he said with a smile.  
“You’re taking this much better.” said Noctis.  
“Though I don’t mind being Noctis.”

Their conversation was interrupted by screams.

Noctis and Prompto turned to face the other guests. Like them, all of them were transformed into what they were costumed as. Some of them, much like Noctis and Prompto, retained their free will. Others however were transformed body and mind. That’s unfortunately the case of most who were dressed as monsters and villains. Chaos started up shortly afterward. A few people who were dressed as video game villains, including a few Final Fantasy villains, Sephiroth, Kefka, and Kuja started to attack the other transformed attendees. The villains dashed outside the gym, followed by a few more monsters. The rest were still trying to process what’s going on.

“We’re not the only ones who were transformed into their costumes!” said Prompto.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Noct replied. He noticed the still glowing crystal in his pocket.

“The crystal!” said Noctis, pulling it out.

“That’s what turned everyone including us, into their costumes!” Prompto replied.

“You are very quick to catch on Prompto, even better than your counterpart from Eos!” said a familiar raspy voice. Noctis and Prompto turned to face a familiar but not friendly figure.

“You’re the old lady who gave us the crystal!!!” said Noctis.

“That is partly correct, Noct, for this is not my true form.” the lady replied. A dark miasma surrounded her, or rather him as he changed back to his true form, one that Noctis and Prompto recognized, not just because they were now the real Noctis and Prompto (or their counterpart for the real world.) but for their experience playing Final Fantasy XV when they were still Josh and Lucy. That purple hair, those amber eyes. That dark trench coat and odd outfit and fedora hat.

“So it was you all along!” said Noctis.

“The one and only.” said the man, taking his hat off and bowing. “Ardyn Izunia, or rather, Ardyn...Lucis...Caelum as you might know already. “ He soon put his hat back on.  
“I know about this world. The tale of Eos and others is known here as a work of fiction, a video game. Surprises me how the people of this world had knowledge of other worlds and use it to create stories to make a profit.” Ardyn said in a twisted sarcastic tone. “This world is no different than Eos, even worse. I just wanted to change it a bit.

“We get it, Dude! Your brother wronged you.The people here and even the people in Eos did nothing wrong!” said Prompto.  
“No matter. They will all pay.” Ardyn replied. ’Now I would love to stay and chat but I have other business to attend to. Until then farewell!”

Noctis attempted to attack Ardyn by unwillingly summoning his Engine blade. Unfortunately, Ardyn vanished.  
Noctis and Prompto looked shocked. “What should we do now?” Prompto asked.Noctis turned to his friend. “Use our new forms and powers to protect the city and stop Ardyn.”  
“Like in the game?” Lucy asked. “This is in real life now!” Noctis replied.  
“Oh, right.” said Prompto. “Let’s go then!”

The two transformed friends headed out to stop Ardyn and the new villains.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once outside, Noctis and Prompto noticed that the outside world also became a lot more chaotic.  
The crystal didn’t just transform costumed people inside the community center. It also affected everyone in the city that wore a costume, even the children.  
“The crystal’s magic was more powerful indeed.” said Noctis.

The whole town is transformed!” said Prompto. “Well, only the people in costumes.”

“I just hope that most of them still have their free will.” Noctis replied. “I’m kinda sad to even think that the monsters we’ll be fighting were normal people.”  
“Same thing with the Deamons and MTs from the games. By hearing the words “MTs”, Prompto started to feel sad.  
“I get it.” he said with a sad tone. “I...didn't mean to hurt the feelings, even if you’ve been the real Prompto for just an hour.”  
“No, it’s fine Noct.” Prompto replied, smiling again. “Let’s stop Ardyn so we can at least save the city!”

The two boys ran to the street, they faced the monsters but only knocked them out instead of killing them, knowing that they were still transformed people. They had a bit of trouble summoning the right weapons to fight as they just became the characters but they had no choice.

They finally found Ardyn and his new FF villain henchmen downtown. They were terrorizing a group of characters from various Final Fantasy games, transformed cosplayers of course. Cloud Strife, holding his trusty Buster sword, with Aerith, Tifa, and Barret by his side. They were facing Sephiroth. They all looked exhausted and injured. A bruised Terra Branford and Locke Cole faced Kefka, while Zidane, Vivi, and Freya faced Kuja. Ardyn was watching the battle near a tree.

“Should we help them?” Prompto asked.

“They don’t seem to have the upper hand right now.” said Noctis.

“These guys are the powerful Final Fantasy villains ever. They’re fighting together as well.” Prompto replied.

As the two boys ran to join the fight, Ardyn appeared in front of them.

“Welcome Noctis and Prompto.” said Ardyn with a twisted grin. “I was waiting for you. As you can see, I can’t have my new associates over there have a piece of you, as they are busy with their own nemeses. 

The boys summoned their respective weapons and faced Ardyn. “Look at you, you’re monologuing!” said Prompto sarcastically. “You’re no different than other villains!”  
“You think you’re so smart?” Ardyn mocked. “You’re underestimating me. This is no video game, I assure you. You are both the real Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prompto Argentum now. Unlike your counterparts from Eos, you will pay...with your lives!”

“Okay, we’ve just been Noctis and Prompto for a short time and you want to take your revenge on us?!” Noctis spat. “We’re just random strangers that you’ve…”  
“Noct… I think we should focus on the battle now.” said Prompto with a sheepishly smile.

Noctis looked at Ardyn, who was ready to attack, then back at his friend. “Right!”  
Noctis and Prompto summoned their respective weapons: The engine blade for Noctis and the Quicksilver gun for Prompto.  
The two boys went into a fighter stance. Ardyn summoned his weapons, his own version of the Armiger, his phantom weapons being red instead of blue like Noctis was. He sent them toward the boys. Noctis warped out of the way, dragging Prompto with him. They were out of harm's way, for now.  
“Thanks, Buddy!” said Prompto.

Noctis sends his own weapons toward Ardyn. Unfortunately, Ardyn blocked him with his own Armiger.“I can do this all night!” he said sarcastically.  
Ardyn was too busy fighting Noctis and Prompto that he didn’t notice something charging toward him. Noctis and Prompto were surprised to see what, or who just tackled Ardyn. An anthropomorphic Chocobo, looking a lot like the ones in the Chocobo spin-off games. Only this one wears a familiar hat and glasses.

“Just in the nick of time, kweh!” said the Chocobo. His voice was familiar.

“F...Ferb? Is that you?!” Prompto asked.

“Yep Lucy, or it’s Prompto, right kweh?” the Chocobo, revealed to be Ferb asking. “By the way, I brought some help! I’m not familiar with Final Fantasy games, but I’m sure you might know these two kweh!”  
Noctis and Prompto turned to come face to face with two more familiar faces...at least in FFXV.

“Ignis? Gladio?” Noctis asked.

“Who else?” spat Gladiolus Amicitia, armed with his massive blade. “We are Ignis and Gladio, at least for an hour.” Ignis replied.  
Noctis and Prompto understood that these two, much like they were, were cosplayers who were turned into the real Ignis and Gladio because of Ardyn’s crystal.  
Ardyn got up. As he faced the heroes, his eyes were now yellow and black and a black liquid fell from his eyes.

Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, and Ferb faced Ardyn. The former chancellor/king made an evil smile. “The band is together again. Isn’t it sweet!” he said sarcastically.  
“Do you really think stopping me will break the curse?!” he shouted.

‘Maybe we might get stuck like this forever.” Noctis replied. “But we can’t let you roam free and wreak havoc in this world!”  
“Guys, I’ll help ya kweh!” Ferb asked, joining his friends.

“Sure thing, Ferb!” said Prompto.  
“A Chocobo too? You gotta be kidding me?!” Ardyn cried.“Don’t underestimate me kweh!” Ferb replied.  
The heroes went into a fighter stance. Crystal weapons appeared in their hands (and in Ferb’s case, his wings).“What’s this, kweh?” asked Ferb as he held a crossbow (Bow of the Clever)“You’ve never played FFXV?” Prompto replied. “It’s the royal arms, mystical weapons belonging to Noct’s royal family.”

“Apologies, kweh...” said Ferb. “I know little to nothing about the main games and know the Chocobo games only, kweh.”Prompto then held a large shuriken (The Star of the Rogue), Gladio holds a large axe (The Axe of the Conqueror,) Ignis holds a katana(Katana of the Warrior), and Noctis holds a sword (Sword of the Father).

The five heroes charged at Ardyn and attacked him one by one. Noctis finished Ardyn off by slashing him.

The villain vanished in a haze of dark miasma.

“Congratulations on defeating me. Unfortunately, this won’t end the curse. You are stuck in your costume forms for the rest of your life! Until we meet again, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis.” said Ardyn’s disembodied voice before to laugh evilly. The heroes looked around as they saw the other villains had vanished as well, leaving only confused fellow heroes.

“Just great, we’re stuck like this for the rest of our lives.” spat Gladio.

“It’s not that bad.” Prompto replied.

“I agree, kweh!” said Ferb.

“I always wanted to be like Noctis.” said Noct.

“Might as well come up with new recipes.” said Ignis. “We have to make sure that Ardyn doesn't cause more trouble.”

“Agreed.” said Prompto.

“Don’t know about you guys, but this adventure made me hungry. How about we go eat some burgers?”The others agreed. “This will give us the chance to know about Gladio and Ignis here.”“Maybe we might know each other before we were transformed.” said Ignis.


End file.
